


The Really Cliche Ending

by orphan_account



Series: fights with super abilities [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Children, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And...close.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar! And spelling! And...just a really fucking cliche ending.

“Uncle Lex!” The much older man, probably around forty-one, turned around, grinning brightly at one of his friend's children. The eldest of the group, Jane Jefferson, was turning twelve today, and that was why the “super-group” was back together so early.

“Why hello there flower! Happy birthday!” Jane giggled, giving Alexander a hug and growing out a poppy from the ground. Alex smiled, sniffing the flower. Jane was, miraculously, gifted with super-growing. Personally, Alex likes to think that Thomas was just stupidly lucky.

“Where's Eleanor, Lex?” Alexander felt around for his daughter, eventually pointing up a tree. The girl, who looked exactly like Thomas, climbed the tree. Eleanor, the only child from the Laurens-Hamilton line to inherit Alex's black hair, also got his ability.

“God, Alex, when did we get so old?” Angelica asked, a two year old on her hip. Alex could only shake his head, rubbing his temples.

“I don't know, Angie. How's your brood of rowdy children?” Angelica glared, setting down Philip and keeping a close eye on the teleporting boy.

“Crazy. I don't know how we make it through the day.” She explained slowly, shrugging her shoulders. Theodosia arrived on scene, cursing out her husband as they walked. Aaron was gently nudging their eleven year old daughter towards Eleanor and Jane, who were running around the tree.

“Angelica! Alexander!” Theodosia jogged up to them, a wide smile pulling on her face as she paused. There was a bunch of noise at the party, that's for sure, with all of their children.

“My darling Theo! Mister Burr, sir!” Aaron subtly flicked Alex off, before grabbing a conversation with James, who was sitting in the shade underneath a tree.

“I don't know how you do seven children, Angelica. I can barely do Sia, and she's eleven and just like her father.” The three laughed, shaking their heads as Hercules tried to coax Georges to give him back the car keys. Lafayette strode up to the group, humming as his daughter, Adrienne, struggled to keep up with the group. It was a rare day when they all could get together, especially with Aaron and Theo living in South Carolina, and Angelica or Maria doing business in England.

“Mes amis! Addy, _cheri_ go play with Sia or Ellie?” The quiet girl—very unlike her fathers—jogged up to the two of them. The group consisting of Alexander, Gilbert, Angelica, and Theodosia, continued to chat, watching everyone and just remembering the good ole' days.

* * *

_Once upon a time..._

* * *

John smiled at the sight of Alex chatting with Maria and James, nudging Rachel with his elbow. The eight year old girl bit her lip nervously.

“I'm scared, Dad.” She confessed, curling her toes nervously. John rolled his eyes, ruffling her mocha hair. She glared at him, electricity crackling the air, and John laughed.

“He's just a boy.” John soothed, wincing when Georges knocked a branch off a tree. William Jefferson looked up at the window, waving and flashing a wide smile. Rachel flushed forty-six different shades of red, and John let the curtains fall.

“But...Papa said boys are gross.”

“Your papa is gross, Rach. Come on, I think I see Addy?” Rachel giggled but ran out of the house to go play with Addy and William.

“You all grow up to fast, slow down.” John said into the air, but left the room to go socialize with his friends. And, besides, Thomas can _grill_.

* * *

_...in a world none of us will ever get to see..._

* * *

“The Schuyler-Lews' first! Oldest to youngest! Richard, Elizabeth, Margarita, Mary, Angelique, Charles, and Philip!” The seven children, from eight years of age to two, all lined up, the toddlers with their parents help, and each got food. After the _huge_ family went, the Lafayette-Mulligans went up.

Georges and Adrienne, eleven and nine respectively, got their own food, and found a nice place on the grass. The friends' children all got along well with each other, so it didn't really matter who went first, but it's easier to keep track of children this way.

“Good god, James, I'm never agreeing to this again.” Thomas sighed, giving Rachel Hamilton-Laurens a wide smile as she passed him. She giggled, racing off to sit by William and Addy.

“Don't worry, next one will be in Central Park.” Alex awarded him a smile as he passed by, nudging him. Theodosia Sr. was still laughing when she walked passed.

* * *

_...lives a family full of laughter and love and just utter hippie-dippie bullshit..._

“ _Papa, no cursing!”_

* * *

Closing the picture album, the now twenty-year old Philip Schuyler-Lews grinned at his large family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Closes laptop* welp... *rips it back open* WE AREN'T DONE! Tomorrow, god willing, I will have the first chapter of a little three-shot featuring the Reporters: Maria, James, and John. More will be explained in the features. I'm just having too much fun writing these! So, I'll see you all tomorrow! Thanks for the kudos!


End file.
